


Beached

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody take the Ebbtide to Fisherman's Island for some much-needed time alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beached

**Title:** Beached  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Nick and Cody take the Ebbtide to Fisherman's Island for some much-needed time alone...

He's beautiful with the sun shining gold in his hair and the Pacific reflected in his eyes. Laughter on his face and strength in every sleek, muscular line of his body.

Nick struggles to breathe, to think, but it's no use - there's nothing in this world but Cody, golden and sunkissed and smiling.

Cody's perched on the bow of the Ebbtide, scuffing his bare feet in Fisherman's Island's coarse pale sand, a beer in his hand. He's expounding on a theory he's got about pretty girls having pretty names, one he dreamed up a couple weeks ago when they were watching the Contessa come in.

Nick, squatting on the sand a yard away, puts down his beer. He doesn't care what Mama Jo's girls are called, or the waitresses at Straightaway's. Nick looks at the bikini-clad beach bunnies enough to keep their cover, and he's the first to admit they're easy on the eye, but that's as far as his interest goes.

And right now, he's only interested in Cody.

He gets up slowly, brushing the sand off his ass, eyes still on his lover. He and Cody are alone on the island and it's the first time they've been truly alone in more than a week. Since Murray moved in, they've been careful, trying hard to act casual, and the strain's starting to show.

Nick figures they've got some catching up to do.

Cody's still talking, but Nick's not listening to the words anymore, only to the sweet rasp of Cody's voice. It does things to him, Cody's voice, catches him somewhere deep inside, sets all his senses spinning. He can't wait any longer.

Cody's beer falls from his hand, foaming out onto the ridged sand unheeded as Nick pushes him back against the boat, crushing Cody's body against his own. Cody's hands roam Nick's back, hot and hard and urgent, whatever he was saying lost in the heat of Nick's mouth, the words turned to breathless, hungry moans.

The tang of beer, the sweet, familiar taste of Cody. Nick bears him down until Cody's lying back across the speedboat's bow, panting, tearing at Nick's clothing. Nick can't stop kissing him, losing himself in the feel of Cody's mouth, feeling Cody's need growing with every instant, every anguished, urgent whine.

Nick frees him from his shorts, palming Cody's hot, hard prick briefly before he yanks the fabric down. Cody's writhing beneath him and Nick shivers with the intensity, the magic, of this man who's his alone.

Nick looks up from where he kneels on the sand, momentarily still, one palm spread on Cody's sun-warmed thigh. "I love you." The growl tears loose from somewhere deep inside, someplace only Cody's ever touched.

Cody sobs his answer, broken and incoherent, and Nick rises to claim his mouth again. They don't need these words, he and Cody, not when they're skin on skin, sharing each other's breath. Not when Cody's bucking against him, his overheated flesh against Nick's skin, slick and damp, every movement sending fire shooting up Nick's spine.

With gentle precision, Nick thumbs his nipples, softly stroking until the buds are pointed and thrusting and Cody's arching beneath his hands, his body spread and helpless on the Ebbtide's fiberglass. Nick braces himself, one knee against the wet hull, one foot in the hot sand, and mouths his way down Cody's torso, tasting the salt of Cody's sweat, the salt of the sea.

The salt of his man.

Cody cries out, urgent, thrusting into Nick's ready mouth. Nick takes him willingly, slow and deep, his hands hard on Cody's hips, pressing him back against the boat. Cody whimpers, writhing as Nick tongues his ridge, making lazy circles around Cody's crown.

"Nick... Nick!" Cody pleads, but Nick's not ready. It's been too long and this is worth the wait. Slowly Nick pulls back, savoring the taste, the heat. Gently teasing Cody's slit, coaxing the slick precum forming there until Cody's crying out loud, all thoughts of restraint forgotten.

At last Nick's teased enough. He takes Cody deep, long and slow, every stroke driving Cody higher. Tightening his hands, pressing Cody back against the boat, Nick strokes him faster, deep and hard and Cody thrashes against his hands, whimpering as pleasure takes him, as Nick drives him over the edge.

Then Cody's pulsing in Nick's mouth, arching and shaking until at last he's still, panting and spent under Nick's hands.

"Nick." Cody whispers this time, quivering, and Nick releases him, sliding onto the boat beside him, pulling Cody close. "Fuck, Nick..."

Nick slides his hand across Cody's muscled belly, up over his rounded pecs. "You're so goddamned beautiful, baby."

Cody chuckles, breathless, struggling a little to sit up on the slippery fiberglass of the deck. "I am, huh?" he whispers, leaning in for another kiss, his own hand sliding down Nick's body, tracing the outline of Nick's throbbing dick through his shorts.

Nick gasps and grabs for Cody's shoulders, losing his balance on the boat's bow, and Cody chuckles again, softly, catching him, steadying him. "Careful of my boat," he mutters, low and throaty, and tugs Nick's shorts down.

"Cody - " Nick's protest dies in a strangled gasp as Cody's hand enfolds him, firm and skilled, touching him just right. "Cody!"

Cody pulls him off the boat, down onto the warm sand, and Nick holds on, fingers clutched on Cody's golden skin, the sand hot on his back and Cody hot on his skin, touching him everywhere, setting him alight.

Taking him the place that only Cody can.


End file.
